1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal receiving circuit and a related signal receiving method, and more particularly to a broadband low-noise receiver and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wireless communication system, a broadband RF (ratio frequency) receiver is used to receive the broadband RF signal from the antenna. In the broadband RF receiver, an LNA (Low noise amplifier) is first used to amplify the extremely low broadband RF signal, and a mixer is used to down-convert the frequency of the received RF signal to generate a baseband signal. When the broadband RF signal is amplified by the LNA, linearity should be kept as ideal as possible when the broadband RF signal is amplified by the LNA. The LNA should not generate too much noise to the broadband RF signal in order to preserve the required signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the system at extremely low power levels. It is difficult, however, to ensure both the linearity and noise figure characteristics conforming to the required specification of the broadband RF receiver. Proper RF receiver is crucial in today's communication solutions. Due to the complexity of the signals in modern digital communications, additional design considerations need to be addressed during a broadband RF receiver design procedure.